<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>kneel into a dream by jill_ian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607047">kneel into a dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jill_ian/pseuds/jill_ian'>jill_ian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>also on tumblr [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:35:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jill_ian/pseuds/jill_ian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Heaven gained an angel the first time Billy drove to the quarry and caught sight of Steve Harrington sitting on the trunk of his BMW, chin tilted towards the stars.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>also on tumblr [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>kneel into a dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How a shithole like Hawkins had a place like the quarry, Billy would never understand.</p><p>One fight with Neil was all it had taken for him to find it.</p><p>One fight, a head full of a steam, and a foot made of concrete.</p><p>The Camaro’s engine cut into the empty, open air like thunder, headlights like lightning that cracked, gave way to flat nothing when he pulled the keys out of the ignition and got out of the car.</p><p>If he closed his eyes, he could’ve been at the beach. The wind on his cheeks could’ve been the breeze that curled off the ocean. The hard ground beneath his feet, the packed sand that tickled his toes when the tide went back out.</p><p>It felt familiar here. Safe.</p><p>Just the moon, the crickets, and Billy.</p><p>A taste of heaven right in the middle of hell.</p><p>Heaven gained an angel the first time Billy drove up and caught sight of Steve Harrington sitting on the trunk of his BMW, chin tilted towards the stars.</p><p>His jacket was torn at the shoulder. His jeans were stained by thick mud and clean grass. His hair was matted down with sweat. Face covered with scratches and a long line of dried blood that had dripped from a deep cut on his temple all the way down to his jaw.</p><p>An angel that had clawed his way through the dirt.</p><p>Billy had never felt more like kissing the earth.</p><p>He said nothing when he walked over and lifted himself to sit in the space Harrington had left open on one side of the trunk. He pulled the cigarette from his lips with two fingers and held it out, kept his mouth shut when Harrington’s hand shook in the air between them. When he replaced Billy’s fingers with his own and sent something like electricity shooting up his arm.</p><p>Just two boys sharing a cigarette at 2 o’clock in the morning in the only decent place Hawkins, Indiana had to offer.</p><p>The next time it happened, it was the brand new bottle of Jack Billy had hidden in his glove compartment that they shared. Harrington had a new jacket and the cut on his temple was little more than a light pink scar, but his eyes were far. So they passed the bottle back and forth until it was empty, until their cheeks were warm, the words came easy, and the world wasn’t quite so heavy, so dark around them.</p><p>Morning came and they left, went back home. Back to their separate, shitty little lives.</p><p>The third time it happened, it was a twelve pack of beers that Harrington pulled from the backseat of his car that they shared. Like he’d been expecting to be sharing. Expecting Billy to show up.</p><p>Harrington kissed him when there were twelve empty cans scattered around them, when the sun was poking bright at the horizon and they were laying side by side trying to see which star would be last to leave.</p><p>He’d rolled onto his front, pushed himself up onto his elbows, stared down at Billy. Dragged his eyes down his face like he was something worth looking at. Brought a hand up to the side of his neck like he was something worth being held. Ran his thumb along his cheek like he was something precious.</p><p>His lips tasted like cheap beer and the alcohol made them both a little sloppy, too eager, too desperate, but it was also sort of perfect.</p><p>When they broke apart for air, they each settled on their sides, forehead to forehead, tucked close. Together.</p><p>Billy couldn’t help but notice how much the morning sunlight looked like a halo around his head. His name fell from Billy’s lips, soft like a prayer.</p><p>“Harrington.”</p><p>The corners of his lips, pink and wet and so unspeakably perfect, lifted at the corners.</p><p>“Why are you whispering?” he asked, swiped his thumb feather light along Billy’s cheekbone.</p><p>“S’too quiet,” he said, just as softly. He was drunk and it was making him stupid, but this was Steve Harrington and Steve Harrington had just kissed him. The ground was spinning and he wasn’t taking any chances. “Don’t want anybody else to hear.”</p><p>“There’s nobody else.” Harrington shifted slightly, nose nudging at Billy’s. “It’s just you and me.”</p><p>Billy let his hand drift from the small of his back to lie flat between his shoulder blades, tugging him a little closer in the process. “Promise?”</p><p>Harrington’s hand stilled, held his eyes, steady. Serious. “Promise.”</p><p>
  <em>Just you and me.</em>
</p><p>Just Billy and his angel in their own little heaven.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>based on the dialogue prompt, "Why are you whispering?"</p><p>come find me on tumblr @holdenduckfield</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>